


Bad End

by Vanilleroks



Category: Persona 5
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Might already exist, One Shot, Sad, Spoilers, maybe out of character?, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilleroks/pseuds/Vanilleroks
Summary: "Those are your accomplices in the Phantom Thieves case, are they not?""That's right."





	Bad End

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me. I love you. I really do.

Yusuke Kitagawa sat in the art room at his school. His canvas was blank save for one small bird. It wasn’t even a detailed bird, just a silhouette of one. In the background, he could hear people listening to the news. 

The leader of the Phantom Thieves had committed suicide whilst in police custody.

Normally, Yusuke would continue working on his painting. The news didn’t really affect him too much. However, this was something that concerned him. The leader of the Phantom Thieves was his boyfriend, Akira Kurusu. All the members of the Phantom Thieves knew the plan, but it still made Yusuke’s blood run cold to hear it.

There was always the slim chance that something had gone wrong, and Futaba hadn’t contacted any of them yet. She said she would keep them updated on the situation. She was supposed to message them about the status of the phone. The fact that she had yet to say anything was nerve wracking. 

His art teacher approached him, staring at his mostly blank canvas. The teacher brushed off the odd behavior of the blue haired teen to a lack of inspiration, walking away after that. Yusuke then checked his phone, anxious to see if the group chat had gotten any messages from Alibaba. 

There was nothing.

Before he knew it, the school day had ended and club activities had concluded. As he walked to the school gate, he checked his phone once more. Futaba should have sent something a long time ago, and now Yusuke had a feeling of foreboding that shook him to the core. He closed his eyes, sliding his phone back into his pocket as he walked.

“Yusuke Kitagawa?” A deep voice asked loudly.

When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of police officers. Goro Akechi and Sae Niijima stood in the center of them. One of the officers held up an arrest warrant, Akechi smirking cockily. 

“Your leader told me everything,” Sae informed, crossing her arms. “He confirmed the identities of the Phantom Thieves before taking his own life.”

Yusuke felt his eyes widen, his heart beating like a drum. Time seemed to slow down as he tried to grasp the situation. If they were telling the truth, that would mean the plan failed. If the plan had failed, that meant… Akira…

He clasped a hand over his mouth, the other one tightly gripping the fabric of his shirt on his chest. It felt as if he couldn’t breathe; as if the world had started spinning so fast that gravity was pushing down on him with much greater strength than he could take. 

“It was quite the tragedy,” Akechi shook his head, “but I suppose the guilt won in the end. Selling out his teammates must have been his way of repenting.”

There was no way. They had to have been lying. Akira couldn’t be dead. They had gone over the plan so many times, it was foolproof. Everything had been accounted for properly. 

Without much thought, Yusuke threw his bag hard at them, turning on his heel and running in the opposite direction. He could faintly hear shouting and rushed footsteps behind him, but the sound of his heart beating resounded throughout his ears. He ran across his campus, his lungs screaming at him to stop.

It all came to a halt when he was tackled from the side. He heard himself cry out in pain as his body slammed harshly against the concrete. The blow to his head left him a bit dizzy, his vision becoming hazy for a few moments.

“Did you really think we weren’t prepared for you to run?” 

Hot, salty tears filled Yusuke’s eyes. The clouds above him formed the perfect vision of Akira’s smiling face. He lifted his hand, reaching out for it. An officer cuffed his wrist, the tears finally spilling as his heart shattered into a million pieces.


End file.
